


Swans Grace

by ChemKid43



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemKid43/pseuds/ChemKid43
Summary: AU where Salem does not exist. Maidens and Relics still existRemnant is a pocket world. Magic is required in order to travel between Remnant and Earth. Unfortunately magic is all but forgotten in Remnant, until Odette Ebi gets a visit from a stern professor.
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own RWBY characters or Harry Potter characters. Only Odette.

Growing up, Odette was certain of two things. She loved her older brother, Clover, and Clover loved her too.

It was well established in the Ebi household that Clover and Odette were only half siblings. Clovers mother made sure of that. She reminded them of that fact every week as she tried to discourage a positive relationship between them. It infuriated her that her son absolutely adored Odette, almost as much as it infuriated her that Odette was living with them. She was a constant reminder of her husband being unfaithful. Even after Odette had been dumped on them, and the DNA test proved that she was his, he didn't stop with his affairs. It seemed like he didn't care about being caught.

Despite all of that, Clover loved his sister. He showed it in day to day life, doing her hair every morning, making lunch for her to take to school, bandaging scrapes and cuts. He showed it when he read her stories every night in their shared bed, she would be sleeping on the couch otherwise and he didn't trust his mother to leave her alone. He showed it when he scraped together enough allowance money to enter her into a ballet class she wanted to take. He showed it in any way he could.

With everything Clover did for her, the only thing he asked in return was that she do well in school and anything else she did. So she did. Somehow she managed to develop an eidetic memory. Because of that, she never received anything but a perfect grade in any class she took. In her ballet classes she quickly distinguished herself as the best dancer. Her teachers praised her grace and beauty, and they were often brought to tears by the emotion she put into her movements. But the only opinion that mattered to her was her brothers. Some of her happiest memories were of his praise when she showed him her report cards, or of him giving her flowers after one of her many ballet performances.

She didn't even care how the other kids resented her. At school they all felt like she made them look bad. At ballet they were all jealous of how she always got the lead roles in performances.

Her only friend was a faunus boy in her first grade class at school, Marrow. Some older kids had been yanking on his dog tail, making him yelp in pain. Odette was already tall for her age, Clover liked to joke that she had to slow down so she wouldn't be taller than him, and had a fair amount of muscle from dancing, so it was fairly easy for her to chase the older kids off. The way glass shattered around her when she got upset probably helped as well. From there, they bonded quickly. Odette helped Marrow bring his grades up and Marrow went too every one of Odettes ballet performances, which eventually moved to the Atlas Opera House when she caught the attention of its ballet master. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time. Before she was used to maybe fifty people watching her dance, but the opera house had nearly three thousand seats. But there was nothing else like playing Clara in the Nutcracker on that massive stage and seeing Clover and Marrow at the very front of the audience.

Because of her newfound place at the opera house she was managing to bring in quite a bit of money. She used some of it to buy gifts for her brother, like a clover pin, and her friend, a red ascot that he wore every day. For herself she bought shimmering white pointe shoes, since she wore them in her day to day life, and a beautiful silver ballerina tiara with shimmering diamonds. After that her brother was insistent that she put the majority of her earnings in a savings account. She would have spent some when Clover took her and Marrow to The Lux Bakery every Friday, but he insisted that it was his job to feed her, not the other way around. The three of them would sit in the little Mantel shop for an hour as they ate, Odette would get some cheesecake stuffed strawberries while both boys got a slice of apple pie.

This continued for years until Odette and Marrow were ten and Clover was eighteen. Clover had applied to Atlas Academy, his dream of being in the military drawing closer, and was accepted. The only problem was that he couldn't leave Odette at home. Their father had finally left Clovers mother, for a much younger woman, and he knew that the first thing his mother would do when Clover left would be kick Odette out. So, he somehow managed to sneak her into the academy with him.

Once he was placed on a team, Team CRVE, he somehow managed to rope his teammates into helping him out. Early in the morning he and Robyn would take turns smuggling Odette out of the academy, taking her down to her school in Mantel. She would spend her free time either practicing at the opera house or hanging out with Marrow. Then, late at night, either Elm or Vine would pick her up and smuggle her back to the teams room where they had a meal waiting for her.

They managed to keep the secret for the better part of a month, pretty impressive all things considered. But eventually General Ironwood called the team into his office. He informed them that he was moving them to special accommodations, so that Odette could have her own bed, and that he would have off duty soldiers escort her to where she needed to be. He also said that he would have military lawyers get legal custody transferred from their father to him so he could handle the logistics of her care.

It took major stress off of the team, who Odette had managed to wrap around her finger. The entire team went to all her ballet performances with Clover and Marrow, they celebrated her eleventh birthday together, where Elm started helping her design her future weapons, and they celebrated when she unlocked her semblance, even if they had a heart attack when it happened. Some flying Grimm had somehow made it up to Atlas. One of them knocked her off the edge of the city. She had fully expected to die, but she didn't make it anywhere near the ground. after a ten foot drop she hit something solid, but it didn't hurt at all. Out of nowhere a shimmering white platform had appeared.

The entire team was ecstatic, mostly because her semblance had activated in time to save her. Elm and Robyn started joking that she was just as lucky as her brother. To celebrate, they helped her create the weapons she and Elm had designed, two folding fans made out of white metal. Along both fans were colored dust runes, that were fueled by dust pockets in silver bracelets she wore. On the fan she held with her right hand, Grace, were the runes for ice, gravity, and electricity. On the left fan, Elegance, was water, fire, and wind.

And life was good. Life was really good. And then they got a visit from a stern looking professor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own RWBY or Harry Potter.

“Miss Ebi, welcome to Diagon Alley.”

Up until this point, when Professor McGonagall tapped her little wooden stick on the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, Odette had thought that this was all some kind of convoluted prank. Even with Robyn and her semblance confirming what the woman was telling them. She had never believed in magic growing up, which had always greatly disappointed her brother. She thought logically, deciding that any legends of magic were the result of dust before humanity really understood what dust was. So when the woman, with her strange cloak and pointed hat, showed up at Atlas Academy, claiming that the young ballerina was a witch, she had been ready to send the lady off to the nearest mental hospital.

The professor had tried convincing Odette that she could only have the conversation with her brother and legal guardian present, since the girl wanted to have Robyn, Elm and Vine with her. She only caved when, after five minutes of debating the issue, the brunette tried to walk out of the room saying she wasn’t going to listen to anything the woman had to say.

Which is how the three ended up going with them on their shopping trip.

All five of them looked around in aw, not quite sure what they should do. Even Elm was unusually subdued as she took everything in.

Odettes eyes flew around, observing the various stores as she tried to decide where she wanted to go first. General Ironwood had provided them with a decent amount of money to buy her school things with, he said she deserved the best and that she could get a few extra books if she wanted. He had encouraged Odette into going to Hogwarts when he saw that she was hesitant about leaving Atlas. The General pulled her aside to have a conversation with her, addressing her concerns. The biggest of which was training to get into the academy. She was worried that if she went off to magic school she wouldn't be able to train enough and she wouldn't meet the minimum requirements for admittance. He told her that he would train her personally every summer if he had to. He would make sure she had a place ready for her, and if anything being trained in magic would make her a better huntress.

There was something strange about the way he spoke about magic. Like there was something more than what he actually said.

So, she agreed. Reluctantly, since she was still rather skeptical about the whole story. And asked Professor McGonagall when the earliest she could take them to get her school things was.

As it turned out, immediately.

Might as well dive in headfirst.

So, there Odette stood. Eyes fixed on the cauldrons stacked in front of a store. Reaching back to randomly grab someones arm, the winner was Vine, she started to the store with the ridiculously tall man in tow.

"Odette! We need to go exchange our money for magic money." Clover called after her, sounding vaguely panicked. His usual confidant, and somewhat cocky demeanor had dissolved after the initial conversation with the professor. It wasn't hard for anyone to figure out why. He had been responsible for Odette for eleven long years, pretty much raising her himself. They had never been farther apart than Mantel and Atlas. Now, they would be a world apart. Literally.

She turned her head to yell over her shoulder. "You guys go do it. Vine and I will be here." Then, without another word, she yanked her captive into the the apothecary.

Out of all the members of Team CRVE, Vine was the best person to talk about school things with. Clover and Robyn were better for personal topics and Elm... well Odette was still trying to figure that one out. But with Vine she could sit down and have a genuine conversation about her education with. She would go to Clover, but she didn't want him to think she was struggling with anything.

Which she would vehemently deny if anyone suggested it. She didn't have and eidetic memory for nothing.

She was looking forward to discussing the theoretical side of all this magic stuff with the ghostly pale man.

Vine allowed her to drag him around the store, looking at every single ingredient they had on display. They had things like dragon blood and dragon liver, beetle eyes, acromantula venom(the most expensive thing on display, based on Odettes assumption that Galleons were the highest form of magic currency), and they even had unicorn horns. That last one bothered Odette a bit. It didn't seem right to cut off a unicorns horn, even if it was dead.

The pair were examining the unicorn hair when a voice sounded behind them. "Excuse me." Turning around, they found themselves face to face with a woman with a much darker shade of brown hair than Odette and a pug like face, and a girl who was basically a miniature version of her mother.

The girl looked them up and down, sizing them up in the most obvious and rudest way possible, before speaking, "Where did you get that dress. Tell me so my parents can get one for me."

Odette looked down at her dress, which had been a birthday present she had received. Sometime before her birthday, right after she appeared as one of the dancing dolls in the ballet Coppelia, she had mentioned to Marrow how when she was older she wanted to play the part of the actual Coppelia doll. So he had somehow scrapped together the money to get the dress made for her. It was reminiscent of the outfit worn in the ballet Marrow had seen. The fabric silky and royal blue. The front of the torso and the skirt decorated with swirling golden embroidery. The skirt didn't stick out like a tutu, obviously, falling down to her knees, but it still afforded her the mobility she needed to dance. Which is why she still wore her white ballet leggings with it and the matching blue pointe shoes Robyn had given her.

Looking at the girl and her mother, she smiled despite her instincts telling her to tell them to buzz of. "Oh, I'm sorry. I got this as a birthday present myself. And..." She trailed off, twisting her mouth as she thought. "I'm not sure whatever store it's from takes magic money."

She watched as some kind of realization seemed to dawn on the woman and a look of disgust crossed her face. "Oh, you're a mud blood then?"

Vine stepped in at that. "Now wait just a moment. I don't know what you just called her, but I'm fairly certain you need to apologize." He narrowed his eyes, his passive demeanor dropping somewhat. "You sounded rather rude, and you shouldn't go around insulting random strangers."

"I don't owe either of you anything. Maybe filthy little mud bloods should stay out of our world." She gave both of them a dirty look before turning around to leave. "Let's not associate with the filth, Pansy."

With that, the mother walked away. And Pansy followed. But before she did, she reached out and grabbed one of the straps of Odettes dress, her nails taking some skin off Odettes collar bone and drawing blood in the process. With one firm yank ripped the strap. Then she turned and followed her mother with an ear splitting laugh.

Odette had never been one for tears, but when her hand grabbed the torn strap the waterworks started almost instantly.

The shopkeeper came running over when he heard her cries. He led her to the front where she could sit on a hastily cleared off bench. Vine, who looked completely lost at the sight of the young girls tears, crouched down in front of her, hands hovering uncertainly. His eyes darted over her, probably wondering why he was the one with her when this happened, trying to figure out what he should do.

He only allowed himself to hug her when she reached her arms out to him.

They stayed like that for awhile, Odette hiding her face in Vines shoulder, as the storekeeper went around putting together a first year potions kit for her.

"I want Clover." Her words were muffled as she spoke, her already quiet tone hindered by the body it was pressed into. But Vine understood.

"He'll be here soon with the others. You know he wouldn't stay away from you longer than necessary." He hesitantly rubbed the back of her head, careful not to dislodge her ballerina bun. "But you usually don't let other people get to you like this. I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

"I don't care if that girl likes me. I care that Marrow spent a lot of money on this dress." She sniffled as she pulled her head out of it's hiding place. "I really like it and he was really thoughtful about it."

Vine didn't seem to understand. He had never really put too much stock in personal possessions, so he was at a loss at how to cheer her up.

But, he didn't have long to think about it. "Wha's wrong there, lass?" Both of their heads snapped around, finding themselves looking at an absolute giant of a man, well over Vines height. Most of his face was hidden by a dark, scraggly beard and hair but Odette could see his shining black eyes, and the kindness reflected in them. Besides him stood a young boy, shorter and thinner than Odette with dark hair, green eyes, and pathetic little glasses held together with some kind of tape. Just under the bangs of his hair was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Then there were the people just behind them.

"Odette!" Vine was quick to vacate his spot by the girl, allowing her brother to take his place. Pressing her face into his neck she could practically feel her shoulders getting lighter.

Vaguely she could hear the shop keeper, who had returned with Odettes supplies, whispering to Professor McGonagall and the giant man. "They had a run in with Parkinson's." There was a growl from the giant before Odette felt another presence by her side. Pulling herself from where Clover had tucked her into his chest, she saw the professor with her wand out. The woman gave a simple wave and the bleeding marks on her skin disappeared, the strap of her dress knitting itself back together. Watching the entire process with wide eyes, Odette turned to look at the woman.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go off on your own. I should have insisted that you come to Gringotts with us." She was speaking in a hushed tone, clearly wanted to keep this between her and the siblings. "I'm sure they called you certain things that shouldn't be said in a civil conversation, but you need to ignore that. Show everyone that you have a right to be here too."

"You can't let the bullies get to you." All of their attention was called to the scrawny boy with the giant, who looked rather embarrassed once the attention was on him. "My cousin and his friends likes to bully me. Don't let the bullies get to you like this. I don't know what was said to you, but you need to stand up an prove them wrong." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while offering the other. "I'm Harry, by the way."

The brunette starred at him for a few seconds before smiling and taking his hand. "Odette."

"All right! Odette's making friends fast!" Elm burst into the conversation, grinning broadly. She was obviously over exaggerating, more than usual, but it made both children laugh. And the giant man. "And enemies too. But she'll crush them like the bugs they are!"

Odette chuckled as Robyn used her thumbs to dry the area under her teal eyes. She watched as Vine tried to reel Elm in, unwittingly taking part in entertaining the children. With the money her brother had acquired, professor McGonagall explaining the arbitrary money system to her(seriously? twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon), she paid for the supplies he had gathered for her. A full potions kit with crystal phials and the standard cauldron required for school. Then, while the giant, Hagrid, and the professor spoke to the store keeper about getting Harry's supplies, she bonded with her new friend.

"So what are those shoes?"

"These are pointe shoes." Automatically going up on her pointes, Odette did a small pirouette, followed by arabesque and finished with a grande jete. "I dance ballet."

Harry looked at her with wide eyes before he started clapping. He had this look on his face like he couldn't process what he's just seen. "That would explain why you look so graceful when you walk."

"This is nothing kid! You should see her when she's on stage!" Elm butted into the conversation once again, knocking Vine to the floor when he tried to stop her. "You should've seen when she was the second shade in La Bayadere." She clapped Odette on the back, sending her flying into Harry. "Beautiful!"

Vine got up from the floor, brushing himself off. "I personally enjoyed her as the silver fairy." That instigated a bit of a glare off between the two.

Harry tilted himself a little closer to Odette, eyes flickering between the two. "Is this... normal."

At his, Clover jumps in. "Oh yeah. You should see them when Vine won't let her eat at the parties the opera house hosts after ballets. He said he wants to make sure everyone else will get there fill before she gets a crack at the food."

Clover had been staying close to Odette, ready to intervene if he saw any kind of threat. She could tell he was beating himself up over what had happened and knew she would need to talk with him about it later.

"Sounds like she eats more than my cousin does. And she's in remarkably better shape. He's very... round." Odette let out a rather unladylike snort at that, trying to cover it up with her hand. "I'm serious. It's pretty bad. I'm surprised the private school he's going to has any uniforms that fit him." Harry smiled as he spoke. "He looks like a pig in a wig."

That was too much for Odette. She leaned back into Clover, who wrapped his arms around her for support, and went limp as she giggled. Harry laughed along with her. Clover looked as if he wanted to reprimand them for insulting someone like that. But, his sister was back to her happy self. So he'd let it slide.

Once they got potion supplies for Harry, and Clover helped rein Elm in, the group of people set out to continue their shopping. Harry remained hidden in the group, completely overshadowed by everyone else, who was mostly over six feet tall. Odette on the other hand was out in front of the group, dancing as she went. Elm had encouraged her to show off her skills, and using the limited space she had she decided to show off her second shade solo for her new friend and the professor. As well as everyone else in the street who found their eyes drawn to her.

Harry was standing between Hagrid and Clover, watching the willowy girl as she went. "She's amazing."

Clover smiled as he strode along. "Yeah. She is. When I got her signed up for her first ballet class I never knew what would come of it. Imagine my surprise when the ballet master from the Atlas Opera House wanted to recruit her into the croyphee class."

"Is that good?"

"Very good. She was nine years old and performing as Clara in front of thousands of people. I wouldn't have been able to do it. I'm pretty sure her nerves are made out of reinforced steel."

Harry watched her for a minute. "I wish I had something I was good at."

"I'm sure you'll find something. Maybe what you're good at is magical, and you just haven't found it yet because you were raised by a non magical family."

Harry felt his shoulders slump. "I doubt it. I'm probably going to make a fool of myself in front of everyone."

"Well, if you talk like that you will." Green met green, and the tall man gave the short boy a smile. "I asked Odette once how she always seemed to be the best at everything she tried. Doesn't matter what it is, if she tries it she's probably going to ace it. She said, 'even if you don't know what you're doing, act like you do. Confidence leads to success.' She fakes it until she becomes it."

Harry thought about this as they wandered through stores. Both kids insisted on going to the sports store, even though they couldn't bring broomsticks to school, just to look around. The book store, where they spent more time than necessary so Odette could get extra books to keep her busy. While Hagrid dragged Harry away from books about curses("I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley.") Odette and Vine piled several extra books onto the clerks desk. Vine decided on some extra defense books, a few magical history books and a book called _Hogwarts: A History,_ while Odette got a books called _Moste Potente Potions_ and _Animagus Transfigurations: How to Begin the Change._ She had baffled Professor McGonagall slightly with that last one. When she saw the book title she asked what an animagus was, so the professor explained that they could transform into animals and how it was beyond difficult to achieve. After the explanation Odette had simply handed the book off to Robyn and said, "Yes please."

After the book store they went to get Odette her school uniform. Harry already had his, so Hagrid took him off to the pet store, Eeylops Owl Emporium, to buy him a beautiful female snowy owl for his birthday. He had offered to get something for Odette as well, but she politely declined.

They couldn't have pets in a military academy after all.

Once they met back up, Odette finding the stutter Harry had developed as he thanked the giant amusing, all they had left to buy was their wands. "Alright kids! Are you ready to get the most important part of a witch of wizard?" Elm stood in front of them, grin on her face. Then before they knew what was happening they were on her shoulders as she practically danced up the street in the direction Professor McGonagall told her to go. To a shabby looking shop that had peeling gold letters on the window.

Ollivanders.

Elm set them down in front of the door, they wouldn't fit otherwise, and Odette pushed it open to the small ringing of a bell. Inside was a tiny room that held a spindly chair that was immediately offered up to the professor. Looking around at the narrow rows of boxes, Odette had the strangest feeling that tickled the back of her neck. It was like she was being surrounded by raw power. A quick glance at the others showed that Harry was the only other person who could feel it. Or the only one who showed it anyway.

"Good afternoon."

The unexpected voice had her jumping back into Robyn, who set her hand on her shoulder. Every head in the room turned to look at an old man with wide pale eyes.

The two kids looked at each other before Harry responded, "Hello?"

"Ah, yes." The man only looked at Harry as he spoke. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." Odette was liking this man less and less the more he spoke, and by the way she felt Robyns hand tighten she knew the woman felt the same way. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in her herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Odette noticed that Professor McGonagall was trying to keep herself from tearing up. Harry and Hagrid both looked upset as well.

Mr. Ollivander, meet tact.

The man moved closer, unblinking eyes fixed on Harry. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration." Seriously, could this man be less creepy. Just a little? "Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

The man was uncomfortably close to Harry now. "And that's where..." He brought a finger up and pressed it to the lightning bolt scar She had seen back in the apothecary. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it." Odette narrowed her eyes at that. She cast her gaze to the members of Team CRVE and saw the severe looks on all their faces.

None of them knew what was going on, but none of them seemed to like it.

"Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

At this point he finally notices Odette. "Ah, hello. And who would you be?"

"Odette Ebi, sir."

"I suppose you'll be starting at Hogwarts with young Harry here." As he said this he pulled two tape measures out of his pockets. "Which is your wand arm? Both of you."

Harry glanced hesitantly at Odette. "Er, well, I'm right handed."

When the creepy man turned to Odette she said, "I'm ambidextrous."

"Ambidextrous! I don't get one of you very often." And with that he produced a third tape measure. "Hold out your arms. Yes like that." Once their arms were extended like Ollivander wanted the tape measures sprung to life. They started taking various measurements on both Harry and Odette while Ollivander paid no mind to what the results were. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. Of course there are a few wands in here with different cores, but they've been here since before my time running the shop. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two magical creatures are the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

They all watched at the man flitted around the store, retrieving boxes from the shelves. Odette wasn't really sure what the point of measuring them was since it didn't look like he took them into consideration.

"That will do." The tape measures crumpled lifelessly onto the floor. Then suddenly Ollivander was in front of them. "Right then Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beech wood and dragon heart string. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." And then he turned to Odette. "For you to try, cypress with dragon heart string. Eleven and a half inches."

Neither of those wands worked. Or the ones after. Or the ones that followed that.

Odette tried a total of eleven wands before Ollivander gave her the right match. As soon as the wand was in her hand a special sort of warmth spread inside of her, and as she waved it a trail of blue fire fell from it. "Yes! That does it. An elm wand for Ms. Ebi." There was a muffled yell behind them, and Odette didn't even have to look to know what was happening. As soon as Ollivander said the word elm Vine and Clover probably moved to keep her Elm from making a scene. "Twelve and a quarter inches long. But the special thing about this wand: it was one my father made with the tail feather of a thunder bird. You'll produce very powerful magic with this wand." Ollivander took the wand from her, placing it back in its box and wrapping it in brown paper. "You'll also upset a few pure bloods with this wand."

"Why do you say that?"

"There's a rumor that only pure blood witches and wizards can produce magic with elm wands." The man handed the box off to Odette with a smile. "I'm not quite sure how it got started, probably some wizard hoping to prove his blood status, but it somehow stuck as fact in the minds of most people."

Now that she was done with that, and could put some distance between her and the strange man, Odette retreated back to her brothers side. He still had his hand over Elms mouth while Vine was using his semblance to restrain her. Together they watched as Ollivander kept trying to match Harry with the right wand."

"I wonder now... yes, why not... unusual combination... holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Ollivander had a strange look on his face as he handed the wand to Harry. And when Harry waved the wand it produced a stream of sparks.

That pleased Ollivander. "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed oh very good." Then, as he took the wand to wrap like he had done for Odette, he started to mutter. "Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."

Harry and Odette exchanged a look before he addressed Ollivander. "Sorry, but what's curious?"

Ollivander turned to look at Harry. "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why its brother gave you that scar."

That threw Odette for a loop.

"Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... after all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great."

Odette and Harry hurriedly paid seven Galleons each for their wands and evacuated the shop. It wasn't until they were a good deal away from the shop that Odette looked at her brother and said, "There's something seriously wrong with that man."

And everyone laughed.

* * *

After their group had split with Harry and Hagrid, with the two children promising to sit together on the train ride to school, Professor McGonagall transported all of them back to Remnant, promising to have someone come pick her up on September the first so she would be in time for the train. For dinner Clover took her to a Mantle diner with Marrow, who didn't deal well with the fact that Odette would be going away to magical boarding school(don't tell Professor McGonagall that they told him). He was very clingy through the whole dinner. Hugging her to him every chance he got while his tail curled between his legs. She assured him that she would have a break halfway through the school year, which didn't help at all.

"You're literally my only friend, Odette! What am I going to do without you?"

"You could... hang out with Clover and the team."

"But they're not you!"

Clover sat on the other side of the booth, watching as his sister and her best friend(who Team CRVE wasn't betting on Odette starting a relationship with. Definitely not) go back and forth. He could tell that the separation was going to hurt his sister just as much as it was going to hurt Marrow, so he cut in. "How about we talk with Doctor Polendina? See if we can work something out so Odettes scroll can still contact you and the rest of us."

That put a bright smile on both kids faces. Even brighter than the cheeseburgers with fries and the milkshakes with extra whipped cream.

And he loved putting a smile on his sisters face.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to include Marrow in the story because he is goodest boy. He absolutely deserves love. While I absolutely hate everything that's been happening(ending of season 7) I wanted to involve characters from RWBY in the Harry Potter plot line. Many of them could have been great if not for a few terrible decisions. Except for Harriet. She will have no major roles except for being dumped on. Relationships will come into play later in the story.  
> And don't worry. General Ironwood will still grow his stress beard(I think he looks better with it than without).


End file.
